villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronald Longcape Jr.
Ronald Longcape Jr. is the main antagonist in the main antagonist in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Saving Wiz-Tech". He is an evil wizard in Wiz-Tech who used Alex as part of his evil plan to restore his family's evil powers and take over Wiz-Tech and take over Wiz-Tech. Biography When Wiz-Tech was being infested by plastic balls (a substance very deadly to magic), Professor Crumbs has Ronald and the other Wiz-Tech students stay at the Russos' sandwich shop Waverly Substation. Upon the students' arrival, Ronald falls in love with Alex and starts flirting with her. Alex suddenly finds herself falling for Ronald as well and even goes out to lunch with him, despite already having a boyfriend named Dean. While investigating the ball infestation at Wiz-Tech, Justin meets Ronald's father, Ronald Longcape Sr, and learns that he was the one who caused the infestation in the first place. This leads Justin to suspect that Ronald is evil like his father, which is later proven to be correct. When Ronald finds out about Dean, he freezes him in a jiggly fruity dessert and assumes his identity to break up with Alex. After Justin saves Wiz-Tech and the students return to their school, Ronald convinces Alex to come to Wiz-Tech with him. Justin and Max return to Wiz-Tech too, but things get out of control when the whole wizard school is only interested in advertising rather than actual wizardry (courtesy of deal Justin made with the wizard executives when they removed the balls) much to Justin's disapproval. Ronald assigns his father to watch over the frozen body of Dean (although his father is mostly interested in eating it) and then reveals his true plan to restore their family's evil powers by luring Alex into the Tower of Evil and getting her play the Teatherball of Evil with him which will make them both evil and give them the power to control Wiz-Tech. Although Justin and Max find out about Ronald's plan from Professor Crumbs, they arrive too late to stop the evil from happening. Ronald victoriously reveals his true intentions to the Russos and appoints himself as the new Headmaster of Wiz-TEch, firing Professor Crumbs and stealing his beard. Fortunately, there is a loophole in which the evil can be undone if one of the tetherball players is in love. Upon finding the wooden card that Dean made for her as well as learning that it was actually Ronald who broke with her disguised as Dean, Alex realizes she is in love with Dean and breaks the spell. Ronald tries to run away with Dean's gelatin body (which his father stupidly brought up to the tower ruining the whole plan), but is caught by the Russos and Professor Crumbs takes his beard and job back. It's unknown what happened to Ronald afterwards, but he was presumably arrested by the Wiz-Tech authorities for his arrogant actions. Trivia *Ronald is similar to Dominic from Alex vs Alex: **Both are evil wizards who attended Wiz-Tech. **Both flirting with Alex while she was in a relationship with someone else (Ronald-Dean; Dominic-Mason). **Both used Alex for their evil plan for world domination (however, unlike Dominic, Ronald did not die). Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Non-Action